


The Turtle and the Rabbit

by MelEcks



Series: The Turtle And The Rabbit [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelEcks/pseuds/MelEcks
Summary: Ryu (Hyungwon) is grief-stricken by the death of his parents. When uses his father's broken time machine to go back in time, he triggers an unintended chain of events.
Series: The Turtle And The Rabbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562971
Kudos: 4





	The Turtle and the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTER LIST
> 
> Yuhn/ Ttoki - Wonho
> 
> Ryu/ Jin - Hyungwon
> 
> Sevin - Kihyun
> 
> Pete- Minhyuk
> 
> Xin - Jooheon
> 
> Meko - Changkyun
> 
> Detective Hoon - Shownu

##  **Chapter 1**

_Our lives are determined by the destiny set for us by the cosmic order._

_Each day, we move a step closer towards our unchanging destiny._

_One, the supreme order of the universe can neither be changed nor challenged._

_One, they who attempt to challenge the order shall be erased._

###  **Confusion 1.1**

Ice cold air pierced his lungs. His knees buckled, shocked by the cold. The thin grey jumper that hung over his skinny frame barely provided any warmth. He crouched down against the cold stone wall, plumes of vapour escaping with his staccato breath. 

Ryu looked at his broken, blood stained watch wrapped around his thin, pale wrist. 

5:14 PM.

Time was ticking. He needed to move quickly but his body was too weak. At a distance, he could hear voices shouting. Had he been found already?

_Cold._

He collapsed onto the frozen forest earth.

* * *

“Yuhn!”

“Yuhn! Where are you! Get over here already!” Sevin and Pete called out from their car.

The three of them were on their way back to their University dorms from an early morning hike up the nearby mountain. That’s when Yuhn spotted a rabbit by the road side and demanded Sevin to stop the car so he could click photographs.

It had been 15 minutes since the two of them saw Yuhn’s muscular frame chase the rabbit into the forest with his camera. It had now begun to snow.

“Yuhn, it’s snowing. We need to go,” Sevin shouted through his open window. But there was no reply.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this. Let’s go check,” said Pete.

“What? It’s freezing out there!” exclaimed Sevin.

“You know how absent-minded Yuhn can be. It won’t be the first time he got lost,” said Pete, already half outside the car.

Sevin let out a sigh. Pete was right. It was a general policy to not let Yuhn escape into unknown territories alone. 

The two boys searched the direction Yuhn had gone off to. But as the sky grew darker, their calls continued to go unanswered. They decided to split up but remain within earshot distance of each other.

“Yuhn, this is not funny anymore. Come out!” shouted Pete, anxiety apparent in his voice. But there was not a sound to be heard except for the soft fall of snow on the trees.

Daylight was almost out when Pete heard Sevin frantically call out his name, “Pete! Can you hear me?”

“Did you find him?”, Pete turned around and ran towards Sevin’s voice.

“Just get over here!”

Sevin was crouched before a giant boulder in a narrow groove in the forest. His jacket was wrapped around Ryu’s tall, slim figure. 

“Take off your jacket,” ordered Sevin as Pete approached.

“He’s still breathing. We need to get him to the car,” said Sevin as he flung Pete’s padding jacket over Ryu.

“Yuh-”

Pete’s face grew white as he registered the unconscious face lying in front of him.

It was Yuhn’s brother, Jin.

“Pick him up, come on!” urged Sevin grabbing hold of Ryu’s torso.

It took Pete a moment to recover from the shock. With quivering hands he lifted Ryu’s legs. The two didn’t speak a word as they carried his body through the forest. Their minds were blank as they tried to make sense of who they had just discovered.

“What the hell is happening, Sev? Jin died in the fire 5 years ago! Who is this man?”, Pete cried from the front seat as Sevin wrapped the cold body in their camping blankets.

“You think I know what’s happening?” shouted Sevin slamming the door shut and turning on the ignition.

“What are you doing? Yuhn is still out there!”

“You want this man to die? We need to get him to a hospital!”

Pete glanced at the back seat. This unconscious person had an uncanny resemblance to Yuhn’s elder brother.

“Call the cops,” ordered Sevin as he stepped on the accelerator.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. There is no network here!” cried Pete.

“Okay, calm down!” Sevin took in a deep breath, “The University clinic is 15 minutes away. I’ll drop you there with whoever the hell this guy is and go to the police station, alright?”

“Yuhn!” cried Pete, burying his face in his palm as tears rolled down his cheeks.

###  **Confusion 1.2**

Yuhn fell hard against the black wall. His insides felt as if they had been tied in a knot. He tried to walk but was too dizzy. Instead he fell on his knees and puked on the side of what seemed to be a dumpster.

As his hazy vision cleared, he noticed the smell of cigarettes and urine. He was in a dark, narrow alley at the end of which shone bright neon lights.

_What the heck is going on?_

Yuhn tried to recollect his memory. The last he remembered was chasing a rabbit through the forest outside the University campus. “Pete? Sevin?” he called out. But he was all alone in the alleyway.

Yuhn got back on his feet and wiped the puke off his lips with his jacket’s sleeve.

Jacket. It was too warm for a jacket. He realised that he was sweating from the heat.

Yuhn struggled to get out of his thick winter wear as he dragged his feet to the edge of the alley where it met the flashing neon lights.

It took a few seconds.

“What the heck?” Yuhn muttered under his breath.

Before him lay a road covered with hundreds of flashy signs and billboards. Numerous drinking holes and restaurants lined on each side of the street. Smoke billowed from the road side grills where people sat with mugs of alcohol. On the pavement, men and women made merry. Some took the liberty to sprawl out, clearly drunk.

“This is a dream. This has to be a dream. A very hyper realistic one,” Yuhn tried to reassure himself as he took hesitant steps down the street.

But his feet came to a sudden halt in front of a small open grill & bar. The television screen near the shop’s entrance caught his eye. Yuhn stood in stunned silence as images of a car accident flashed on the TV screen followed by the faces of his parents.

Blood drained from his face. He reached for his phone in his pocket but it slipped and fell to the ground.

“This is a dream. I need to wake up! This is a dream!” Yuhn trembled bending over the phone’s cracked screen. It wouldn’t turn on.

Ever since the death of his elder brother - Jin, losing his parents had been Yuhn’s greatest fear.

Hot tears rolled down his face now and he pressed harder at the power button, “Wake up! Wake up!” he squealed.

“Why are you crying, man?”, a pair of sneakers emerged in front of Yuhn, “You alright?”.

Yuhn looked up to find a man with flushed dimpled cheeks staring back at him. He held a can of beer in one hand and a lamb skewer in the other.

“I mean *hic* you’re here sitting in the middle of the pavement, crying,” he responded to Yuhn’s silence, slashing his lamb skewer across the air.

Yuhn quickly stood back on his feet, “I- I’m sorry. I-”, he began but was cut off by the man’s loud exclamations.

“Holy mother of baby Einstein! Ttoki! You’re back!” shouted the man as he threw his arms around Yuhn’s shoulders.

“Excuse me?” said Yuhn, trying to get out of the man’s bear hug.

“Ttoki! It’s me! Xin!” the man said, holding Yuhn’s face between his wrists because his palms still held the beer can and the lamb skewer.

“I-I think you’re mistaken, sir,” said Yuhn, trying his hardest to wrap his head around what was happening.

“No! No! No! Ttoki! Don’t you recognise me? I’m Xin! We went to school together *hic*, remember?” cried the dimpled man letting go of Yuhn’s face. He took a step back as if to show himself to Yuhn, a foolish smile plastered on his face.

Yuhn gasped. He did recognise this face. Not from school, but from the television.

“M-Matt Law?” stuttered Yuhn.

“Say what?”

“You’re Matt Law? The famous rapper?”

“I mean, I don’t know about Matt Law *hic* but I sure can rap!” exclaimed the drunk man before he broke into a drunk incoherent rap about peanuts.

Yuhn realised he was still clutching his phone. He had to get home.

Yuhn looked at Xin, “Listen, what place is this? How do I get to-”

Yuhn’s words were cut short by a loud siren that echoed through the air.

The vibrant street suddenly became still. Then all the shops began to empty out almost immediately. The neon lights flickered off one after another and the sound of shutters rolling down filled the street.

“Ah shit!” exclaimed Xin, “Come on, we need to go.”

He took one last swing of the beer and drained the liquid down his throat. Then chucking both the can and the lamb skewer by the roadside, Xin grabbed Yuhn’s wrist and started to pull him down the road.

“Hey! Let go of me!” said Yuhn, trying to wring his hand loose from Xin’s grip. “I said, let go!” Yuhn yanked his arm back and hit Xin on his shoulder.

Xin stopped and turned around. The dimpled smile that had been stuck on his face moments ago had been replaced by a cold sullen look.

“Listen Ttoki, maybe you haven’t heard *hic* but things have not been good since the time you left. We have 30 minutes to get to safety otherwise we’re both dead.”

Xin’s voice was dead serious. Around him, people were still hurriedly walking out of the shops. No one was laughing or smiling anymore. The blinking signs were nearly all switched off, the music no longer blared on the streets and even the drunk man sprawled on the pavement was frantically trying to pick himself up.

“But my parents-”

“Oh, tell about your parents later; we need to get out of here first,” said Xin grabbing Yuhn’s arm again and ushering him through the alley.

Yuhn followed, his jacket and phone still clutched tightly in his hand. Nothing made sense at the moment. If this was a dream, he couldn’t wait to wake up.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 1-_


End file.
